Flight of Stars
by Goldberry
Summary: Heero discovers that the light of earth can heal many things, but so can just a smile from the woman he loves. [1xR]


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well, here I am again, tee hee, with a brand new fic which I hope leaves you convulsing on the floor because of its greatness! Well, I at least hope it's good enough for your to review! *smiles* Okay, so enough of me, get to reading. Oh, and this is a 1xR as always.  
  
(In this fic, we're pretending that the gundams were never destroyed at the end of EW, k?)  
  
  
  
Flight of Stars  
  
Heero lay silently, eyes closed against the darkness without. His body was relaxed and calm, partly due to the woman snuggled against his chest, and partly because he wasn't really thinking about anything particular at the moment. Serenely, he opened his dark eyes and reached for a lock of gold hair, curling it around his fingers absently, watching as the moonlight turned it to silver in his hands. He didn't know why he wasn't asleep. God knows the day had been rough. Relena with all her political meetings and conferences, trying to make sense of chaos, and with him nearby as always, silently watching but no longer from the shadows. Relena had fallen asleep the minute her head hit the pillows, so why couldn't he do the same? He looked over at his wife, content just to take in her beauty for himself. She was so loving and caring, giving everything of herself with no thought of getting anything in return. She loved her people, her family and friends, and him. Most of all him, she would say, before smiling and kissing away all his troubles. He loved her, too, and only her. The world held little else for him, besides her. She was his life, his reason, his only mission.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a great desire to give her something. Anything, to tell her that held dear everything she had given him. A part of himself that she could hold in her memory. He had been planning a surprise for her upcoming birthday, Duo had been helping him. It wouldn't hurt to give it to her early.   
  
"Relena."  
  
The angel stirred, responding to his voice even in deep sleep. He smiled as she opened her eyes, a smile that belonged wholly to her. His eyes never lighted for anyone except for her, and never would. She looked at him groggily, her mind fuzzy.   
  
"Heero," She said, raising herself up on one elbow to look at him, "what time is it?"  
  
"Late." and then, "Get up." She blinked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get up." He followed his own words and rose from the bed, grapping a shirt and pulling it over his head. He looked over at her, arching an eyebrow. She just watched him in amazement. She didn't speak for a moment, but when she did, he could tell that she had given up on trying to figure out what he was doing.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, slipping out of bed, and going to his side. He looked her up and down. She was only wearing a blue silk nightgown, but it would have to do. Besides, they weren't going very far anyway.   
  
Instead of answering, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of their bedroom. She allowed him to lead her, knowing she wasn't going to get any answers out of him, causing him to smile again, she knew him so well. They padded silently through the halls of the palace, Heero avoiding the guards with ease, all the while hoping he was the only one that was able to. Relena murmured no protests, simply squeezed his hand as he led her outside and around to the space hangar. (Okay, just made that up, I have no idea where Heero would keep his Gundam if he was married to Relena, so, just pretend. *grin*) Once inside, he paused for the first time, all the things that could go wrong running through his mind. Duo had looked over the modifications himself and said it was perfectly safe, but still...  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero looked back at his wife and into her sky blue eyes, finding only peace and love. There was no hesitation, he would never hurt her. Decision made, he drew her forward slowly to stand before a kneeling Wing Zero. The angel wings were folded, the gundam at rest. Relena looked at a moment before walking forward to stand at his gundam's foot, a tiny fragile figure beside the mecha. After all, once before she had fit easily in Wing's hand.   
  
"Hello, Zero." She said, softly, her eyes traveling up to the top before falling back to Heero, curious as to why he had brought her there. Again, without answering her silent question, he scooped up his wife and ascended to the cockpit. Once inside, the door swung shut with a hiss of escaping air. Relena gasped in his arms, finally realizing what was going on.   
  
"But, Heero..."  
  
He shook his head. "It's all right." And she fell silent as he sat down at the controls, with her in his lap. The seat had been moved back as much as it could without making it difficult to reach the controls and two straps had been added so Relena could be secured to him. ~Duo, you had better be right about this.~ The new modifications would be undone later, but tonight was theirs. Heero strapped them both in, Relena across his lap, before he reached around her to the controls. Wing Zero came to life in his hands, the gundam straightening as the top of the hangar lifted away to reveal glittering stars. Heero looked to Relena, searching her eyes, if she was afraid...But she wasn't. She touched his cheek and smiled, and he felt a tiny relieved sigh leave him. He wanted to give her something of him, and Zero was the only thing that truly belonged to him. Turning back to the controls, Relena molding herself to his chest, Wing Zero spread its wings and lifted in the sky leaving a glowing afterimage of silver in its wake. He felt Relena clutch his shirt at their speed, but his eyes were on the heavens and their destination. They arced up and out of the atmosphere, leaving the earth behind in a whirl of blue and green. The moon filled their sights for a moment before Heero turned and spread Zero's wings, halting them in space. In front of them was earth, a glowing sphere of blue in a ocean of blackness. He finally looked down at Relena and saw that her eyes were huge, reflecting the planet in front of them. She had seen Earth many times from space, but it had never been this personal. She felt that she could've stretched out her hand and touched its shining surface, it was so close. She met Heero's gaze, eyes wide.   
  
"It's beautiful." She said, breathless. He nodded but he wasn't looking at Earth. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to give you something." He said, quietly, something else in his eyes. She leaned up to him and smiled, smoothing the hair out of his face.   
  
"Oh, Heero, I'm so proud of you." She said, watching as that something grew brighter in her husband's eyes. No one had ever been proud of him before, never because had had done something good and right. "But, Heero, have you forgotten? I all ready have your heart, and I will never need anything else." She leaned up and kissed him, instantly easing away all thoughts of the past. Heero tightened his arms around her, a peace stealing over his soul. Yes, she all ready had his heart, and he had hers. What else did they need? He deepened the kiss and Wing Zero was momentarily forgotten in a flight of stars and the light of earth.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Okay, so what did you think? I know, I know, another one of my sappy 1xR fics, but hey, look at them, their so kawaii! Well, review and let me know what you think, as always I read everything you write so be honest! Thanks for reading!  



End file.
